


Crimson Thoughts, Red River of Screams

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, Demon Harry, Faerie Louis, Faerie Zayn, Hunter Niall - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been a Hunter for as long as he can remember.</p><p>He doesn't expect to fall for someone because of his job.</p><p>Oh, and his best friend happens to be a fucking prince of a fey kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Thoughts, Red River of Screams

“Why is it that every single damn time I track down a fire demon you guys overdo the pyrotechnics?” Niall growls out, thanking the witch who helps with the Hunters that enchanted his work outfit fireproof. “Really, I’m starting to get tired of it.

Niall is a twenty-three years old professional demon hunter and no, it’s nothing like the Shadowhunters from  _Mortal Instruments_  series. All the demons are whiny bitches who love being dramatic with their elements. Most demons are fire demons but there are few, powerful demons who can manipulate shadows.

The demon shouts back in its native Demontongue and Niall understands it enough to know that the thing just insulted him. He notches a spike to his beloved bow-gun and shoots it through the wall of flames.

He doesn’t need to see to find out he’s hit the demon in the middle of his forehead. Niall isn’t the best Hunter in his district for nothing. After years of practice, he’s learnt to locate where the demon stands behind the pathetic wall of flames. Really, it’s as easy as clenching and unclenching his fists.

“God, I hate my job a lot of sometimes,” Niall mumbles as the fire dies from the weakening of the demon. “Pity I can’t kill you,  _Deimos_ , since you’re wanted alive back at the headquarters.”

“Fuck you,” the demon _, Deimos_ , says in English this time. Niall can tell this one spent a lot of time in America if he speaks in American accent whilst speaking English. “Sooner or later, you’ll meet your match.”

Niall has been a Hunter as soon as he was old enough to hold a weapon. He was maybe eight or nine when his parents started training him and unlike other Hunters who preferred guns, he liked bow-guns more. Technically, bow-guns are sort of guns, so.

Then six months ago, when all Hell broke loose, his parents died protecting Niall. Niall was too preoccupied with three fire demons and one shadow demon trying to rip him into pieces to get to them in time.

After the funeral, Niall got himself a tattoo of Celtic-stylised sword, which means protection. It means that even though he wasn’t able to save his parents from their demise, he’ll protect the innocent people from the harm.

Niall gets the blessed chains and handcuffs out of this bag and starts to bind the demon he’s just captured. With the holy water soaked arrow embedded in his forehead, Deimos can’t really do much.

“This will be lovely,” Niall smiles at the snarling demon.

-

The leader of the Westmeath Hunters is pleased that Niall managed to capture Deimos without much damage to himself. The only evidence of the fight between Niall and the demon are the soot marks on Niall’s cheeks from the flames.

Niall says his bye and drives back to his house — a two-storey flat with small backyard and statue of the Morrígan — and he just sighs when he sees a familiar form.

“Louis, haven’t you got some fey business in whatever that realm is called?” Niall addresses the petit faerie who is sat on his sofa. “I don’t recall telling you I wanted to see you today.”

“Humans are  _so_  rude,” Louis huffs, his blue topaz eyes reflecting nothing but humour. “I’m the Prince of the Ice Fey, I can do whatever I please.”

“Yeah, only if it were within the fey kingdom you’re sort of in charge of,” Niall rolls his eyes. “And you always say I smell bad after hunting some demons.”

“That’s ‘cos you  _do_  smell bad. Unlike you humans, I’ve got heightened sense of smell.”

Louis is a nearly-three centuries old faerie prince of the Ice Fey and Niall sort of befriended him when he saved the faerie from the demon he had been tracking for months. The demon was about to drain Louis and absorb his powers but Niall stopped that. Louis insisted that he pays back for the life debt by watching over him with all his powers.

“I thought only werewolves had heightened sense of smell,” Niall muses mostly to himself. “Do you have a message from the fey to the Hunters?”

The organisation of Hunters are aware of  _all_ species of supernatural creatures roaming the world but harmless ones like the fey, angels ( _angels, ‘nuff said_ ) and most covens of witches/warlocks aren’t hunted down. In fact, witches are in league with the Hunters and provided them with fireproof armours or enchant the chains and such so that the demon, vampire, whatever species they’ve captured can’t break free. Some angels bless distilled water so that it’s holy water (that’s how holy water is created, eh) and help the Hunters that way. And the fey? Well, they prank humans most of the times but it’s not ill-meaning, so.

“Bitch, I’m a Prince, not a messenger. Can’t I see my favourite Hunter without a reason?” Louis makes kissing noises at Niall; the receiver makes genuinely disgusted face. “Besides, the Flame Fey are having a wee bit problem with the Earth Fey so I thought I’d pay a visit to you.”

There are — as far as the Hunters are aware of — three kingdoms of fey people. Louis is from the Ice Fey, and there are Flame Fey and Earth Fey. They are called that because that’s the element they can wield and one element is stronger than other. Flame is obviously stronger than Ice, Ice is stronger than Earth and Earth is stronger than Flame. Niall supposes that’s the Mother Nature’s way of balancing things out.

“Zayn’s having a problem?”

Zayn is the king of the Flame Fey and he’s engaged to Louis to maintain some sort of truce between the kingdoms. Zayn became the king when his parents died from a raid from the Earth Fey and, well, now he’s pretty much the only royalty in the Flame Fey. Since Louis’ sisters are too young, (“Only a century, fifty and thirty years old!” Louis proclaimed dramatically.) Louis is engaged to the king even though they are least likely to produce some offspring.

(Niall has heard of few male faeries being extra-magical and being able to get pregnant and produce hormones needed during pregnancy though.)

“Oh, just a couple of Earth fey assassins, nothing big. Even with the disadvantage, Zayn was stronger than those scumbags to kill them,” Louis says in a careless tone. “Right after interrogating them, of course.”

“You say it like killing isn’t a big deal,” Niall feels hypocritical for saying that. He’s killed a multitude of demons and sometimes vampires in his life as a Hunter. “Especially when they’re your brethren.”

“Eh,” Louis reaches over and takes the remote in his hand, flipping to his favourite channel of  _National Geographic_. Fey and their love for nature, gosh. “I love the modern technology! The best form of entertainment centuries ago were the circus or ballet.”

“Stop with the dramatics please,” Niall rolls his eyes again. “And  _Criminal Minds_ is on soon, I’m not letting you watch a bloody nature show shite.”

“Rude.”

-

Louis stays with Niall until it’s dinnertime for the Hunter and Louis says he’s just going to head back to Alfheim — the realm of the Fey. He walks over to the pantry only to discover he only has couple ramen pack things and those insta-noodle things. He just sighs and pulls out the ramen, then puts a pot on the stove after filling it up.

Niall isn’t the best cook and he really hates living alone. He misses living with his family, having stupid conversations with them, like fighting over which telly channel they should watch and things like that. He misses his Ma’s home-cooked meals and shit, he just misses having someone to live with in general.

 _Demons took them from me_ , Niall growls inside his head.  _They took happiness from me._

After eating dinner, Niall goes to the little gym room he installed on the first floor and starts exercising.

He needs a distraction.

-

Louis hates the fact that he’s born as the prince of the Ice Fey. It’s not just because whenever he gets angry, he tends to freeze things around him and he’s killed a multitude of plants before ‘cos of that.

It’s because of all the politic shite that comes with the title of being a prince.

Then again, if he was born as a peasant, he wouldn’t be engaged to the hottest supernatural alive, who goes by the name of Zayn.

Zayn is the king of the Flame Fey and he’s bloody hot. (Then again, he’s a flame faerie so his wings are always afire, making him actually  _hot_  in temperature, and a lot of people mistake him as a seraph.) He feels sorry for his fiancé since he’s lost his family to the Earth Fey assassins several decades ago. He was only four centuries old (which translates into teen years in the world of the immortals) when he was crowned king. Really, he can see why whenever Zayn sees Niall, they relate to each other well.

Louis hasn’t lost anyone important to him in his three-hundred seventeen years.

“ _Gods, Louis, you awfully think a lot,”_  Zayn complains via telepathic link they created between them the day they got betrothed. “ _It’s, like, late at night in the mortal realm. I thought you’d be asleep by now.”_

 _“Too many thoughts echoing in my mind,”_  Louis replies in the same manner.  _“Besides, I can’t sleep well without your hot body next to mine.”_

 _“Duty calls, sorry love,”_  Zayn really sounds apologetic.  _“Some rogue fey got turned in today and I have to deal with them for another couple hours — shit, they caught me talking to you.”_

Louis just sighs when he feels the mental break as Zayn goes back on dealing with his problems. As a prince, Louis is expected to do politic shite only when it’s dire, like, invasion of the demons and stuff.

Demons generally haven’t the access to the portal to Alfheim but some high-ranking ones are too powerful for the barrier Original Fey created to keep the other celestials from their sacred realm.

He sips his nectar — drink of the celestial beings, celestial meaning the wing’d ones (angels, demons and, of course, the Fey) — and sighs dramatically. He stands up from the chaise he was lounged on and starts walking towards the library in his castle.

Louis isn’t an airhead prince who’s ignorant of his people’s history so every now and then, when he hasn’t the company of Zayn so he feels lonely, he’d go to the library read the old records of the Fey. From what he’s read, the Fey were created by the gods (who are very different than God) to imitate angels and demons. Instead of the powers of Heavenly light and Hellfire, the Fey were gifted with elemental magic.

 _“I think I’m finished with these boring as fuck rogues,”_  Zayn’s telepathic voice is back. Louis grins at that.  _“Ugh, I can’t wait ‘til we’re married so we share the same responsibilities.”_

_“Am I going to be called your consort or you mine?”_

_“It works both ways. We rule together,”_  Louis can feel the love in the words.  _“Do you remember the first time we’ve met?”_

 _“It was the monthly meeting thing the Fey have, of course I bloody remember it. I just turned one-fifty years old so my parents thought it was fitting for me to attend the damn thing,”_  Louis scoffs.  _“You scared me with your pyrotechnics, Zayn.”_

“ _I thought you were like the other frigid ice fey, sorry love,”_ Louis can hear the smirk.  _“We both sneaked to the Tree of Freyja one night and I fell on top of you.”_

 _“You oft tell me that was the exact moment you fell in love with me,”_  Zayn sounds very fond of the memory.  _“‘The moonlight was illuminating your afire wings perfectly, your hair glistening midnight black under the waning moon.’”_

 _“Wow, it’s been nearly two centuries and you remember me telling you that?”_  Louis can’t fight the smile growing on his face.  _“But yeah, that was it.”_

_“Hold on, I’m gonna get there.”_

Louis wants to tell Zayn to wait so he can make himself look presentable but even before that thought finishes, there’s a smoke and heat filling the library.

No matter how many times Louis sees Zayn, he’ll never get over his betrothed’s physical perfection. Probably due to being a flame faerie, Zayn is tanned, and his eyes burn like embers inside a fire. His hair is jet-black like the soot and Louis knows that Zayn’s wings are the most vivid shade of red, orange and gold without the everlasting fire on them. Zayn’s taller than Louis — standing at about five ten — and that somehow makes Louis crave Zayn even more. Whenever they’re in middle of passionate throes, walls of flames erupt, mirroring his emotions.

“You’re thinking about how perfect I am,” Louis knows Zayn needn’t their psychic link to know that. “I know our marriage was arranged for the peace of our kingdoms but I did fall for you, Louis.”

“Who wouldn’t? Look at my arse,” Louis shimmies his hips. “I got booty like Beyoncé.”

“Arrogance,” Zayn says fondly. “I don’t think it’s appropriate of a prince to hang out in the mortal realm though. We aren’t called the celestials for nothing.”

“Unlike angels and really ancient, we hadn’t the glory of seeing Heaven, or Asgard for that matter,” Louis points out. Only the oldest faerie in the history of the Fey, who has no elemental attribution, has seen the beauty of Heaven. “Cygnia is sort of forbidden to talk about it, you know that.”

“But we still have dominion over younger supernatural creatures like the vampires and shape-shifters. Let’s not forget about the witches and warlocks, who borrow powers from the demons they made a deal with.” Zayn adds quickly before Louis can make more remarks.

“I never liked the witches. They can summon the fey like we’re some low-life demon scum,” Louis spits out. “I still don’t know how Jack the Ripper summoned me just to drain me of my powers.”

“Don’t be a sourpuss,” Zayn sticks his tongue out in a super-adorable, childish way. “Oh I almost forgot.”

Zayn snaps his fingers and Louis almost squeals like a pre-teen human girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

Between the two faeries is a  _lénoa_ , which are animal-like spirits, often resembling the form of a tiny kitten. They are the People of Fey’s favourite pets and only found in the unpopulated parts of Alfheim. They have shimmery pelts like midnight sky with stars with golden eyes akin to eagles. Some old, more powerful  _lénoa_ can manifest wings.

“Where did you even get her?” Louis picks up the small feline creature and taps her small nose. The black-pelted animal only lets out a content sound. “I thought they were hard to find!”

“A travelling merchant was at my palace earlier and I know you love animals,” Zayn grins, the happiness reaching his ember depths. “Like her?”

“Duh!” Louis pokes at his  _lénoa_ ’s nose and the creature scrunches her nose up, making both fey coo. “Do you want to name her or should I?”

“I’m shitty with names,” Zayn shrugs, feeding their newly-acquired pet a small morsel of venison. “Go ahead.”

“Do you like the name Nefertiti?” Louis scratches at the feline creature’s ears and she makes rumbling noises that aren’t unlike purrs of a kitten. “It’s–”

“A queen from one of the ancient human kingdoms, I know,” Zayn pecks Louis’ cheek, making the younger faerie blush despite having known each other for couple centuries. “It’s a wonderful name.”

“Hello, Nefertiti,” Louis picks up his  _lénoa_  and she just mewls in response. “I’m going to get you a playroom!”

“Don’t spoil your pet!” Zayn says in a faux-commanding tone. “It’s not good for her behavioural development!”

Louis sticks his tongue out at that. He’s heard of  _lénoa_  going incredibly soft and lazy due to how they were pampered by their owners.

“Just hush and cuddle with me, you told me you’re done with kingly stuff.” Louis actually whines at the other faerie.

“Cuddle addict,” Zayn says fondly.

“Your cuddle addict.”

-

It’s ten past midnight and Niall can’t get rid of the feeling that he’s being  _watched_. For all he knows, a vampire who can harness the powers of Darkness could be using shadows to conceal himself and watching him before it strikes.

Or Niall is going paranoid after nearly four hours of patrol. His boss told him there’s a new demon in the district of Westmeath and since Niall is simply the best in Ireland (perhaps the entire Europe as well) and sort of one of the most senior in his division, Niall was asked to capture and/or kill the demon.

“If yer going to attack me, the least ya can do is show yerself!” His frustration makes his Irish brogue thicken by some degree. “I’m a Hunter, not a prey.”

Niall thinks he hears a disembodied laughter in the background but before that thought can process, he sees a blinding light and growls when the light subsides.

“Liam,” Niall grunts this time. “What have you with me?”

“You sound like you aren’t happy to see me,” Liam just rolls his eyes. “I was just wondering if you needed more reinforced chains for your current hunt.”

Liam is a warlock who practises both Pure Magic and Ancient Magic, which just means he uses the magical arts of healing, pyrokinesis, and the power of stopping someone’s heart. The last talent is only capable of being cast by strongest of the witches/warlocks. Another Ancient Magic is the power of converting a demon back to his glory of an angel but that requires a lot of concentration.

“How considerate of you, Li,” Niall replies with a rare genuine smile. “But I think I’m okay. I still have about three or four sets of chains left.”

“My sorcery tells me that there’s a new demon in this part of country,” Liam looks proper worried. “I was in London when I felt that annoying sense I get whenever a demon lives Neiflheim.”

“Neiflheim? I thought all demons lived in either Leviathan or Muspel?” Niall is confused. “Don’t tell me the old race of  _kryodi_  are free from their prison!”

Simply put, the  _kryodi_  are the mostly-forgotten race of demons who are rumoured to possess the control over ice and shadows, making them deadlier than a regular demon. Older, powerful  _kryodi_  can also manipulate fire.

“I’m one of the member of the Council of Magic in the UK and we’ve been alerted by the guard who was on post in Neiflheim that somehow, they broke free,” Liam looks super-apologetic that the most powerful creature of the night (sorry, vampires) are now free. “I checked it myself and almost got killed by the group of  _kryodi_ who anticipated there will be someone to check up on them.”

“You used the powers of stopping hearts to get yourself out of there without much troubles,” Niall notices how Liam looks drained. “You hadn’t a Hunter to back you up?”

“The spell to confine the  _kryodi_  was cast by Hecate herself, Niall. It didn’t come with an expiry date,” Liam’s eyes flash to a shade of molten gold for a split second. The witches and warlocks have a physical trait of having their eyes change colours to a metallic version of the natural one whilst feeling a strong emotion. “The spell was bound to the power of the  _sun_ , not the moon like most entrapment spells.”

“Didn’t Hecate die after the casting?” Niall muses most to himself. “I’m not a magical person so I don’t know but were you the one watching me?”

“No, I felt the presence of other when I got here,” Liam pats Niall’s shoulder. “You know I have a very unusual gift, right?”

Niall nods.

One in about a thousand years, a witch or a warlock is born with the powers of a prophet and Liam happens to be one. He can’t just make himself see the future but sometimes, he gets a vision in form of dreams and other times, he’s entranced to write prophetic poems.

“You saw this happening,” Niall figures out by himself. “And one of the  _kryodi_  that’s gotten himself free has his destiny entwined with mine.”

“Right you are.”

-

Niall wakes up just as the clock hits seven the next morning. He groans and checks his mobile if Liam sent any ‘be careful’ texts overnight but there isn’t one.

Instead, there’s a text from an unknown number.

_**From Private number** _

**I was there standing watching you and you look cuter in person**

Niall just scoffs at the text. A random number that sent it to the wrong person, no doubt.

He grabs a random outfit — black jeans and an Arctic Monkeys shirt — and hops into the shower. He just turned the water on when he feels cold despite the warm water cascading over his body.

“Boo!” The newcomer says after he peels the shower curtain just a bit.

“I’m in a fecking shower, Louis!” Niall snatches the curtain from the faerie prince, covering himself. “You have the worst timing!”

“For love of Asgard, it’s not like this is the first time I saw you naked,” Louis grins, reminding the dyed-blond of the time Niall just got out of the shower and he popped in. “And I have a loving fiancé so your arse isn’t on my mind.”

“With your arse, you’d be the one bottoming,” Niall smirks at his Louis blushes a deep shade of blue. (Weird ice faerie trait.) “Why are you here?”

“Well, finish your shower first, it’s gonna be ugly.”

 

 

Niall takes a quick shower and dresses himself. When he gets out of the bathroom, Louis is waiting for him, sat on his bed.

“The  _kryodi_  have escaped, you’ve heard?” Something tells Niall that’s not why he’s here. “Well, I’m sure as hell your man-witch friend told you.”

“He hates being called that,” Niall mumbles. “Go on.”

“The leader of the  _kryodi_  came to me the other day,” Louis continues. “He told me he’s a proposition for me. I’m not allowed to say the entire thing but basically, he wants an alliance with the Ice Fey.”

“Demons are known for draining the Fey of their powers and using them to kill the angels,” Niall knits his brows together. “You know that the  _kryodi_  are most likely to kill your people after they achieve their goals.”

“The leader said he’d swear on his immortal soul that he won’t slaughter us,” Louis shrugs indifferently. “He told me our people can even move over to Neiflheim and, you know, gain a sanctuary from the other Fey.”

As a rule, the Fey stay in Alfheim since that is their birthplace and where their respective elemental magic is the strongest. Some venturous, curious fey have gone to the realm represented by their element, like a flame faerie going to Muspel and such. Louis told Niall that even to his ice-loving nature, Neiflheim was a tad bit cold. But the advantage of going to the other realm is that your magic becomes stronger and you earn immunity of sort from the other Kingdom’s element.

“That’s bullshite,” Niall says in a careless tone. “Neiflheim is the realm of shadows as well as ice and guess what? The  _kryodi_  control shadows.”

“I didn’t finalise anything. I know my dad is sort of dying from old age and I practically run the kingdom but this leader dude came to  _me_  for some reason,” Louis narrows his eyes and Niall represses a shudder from sudden burst of cold breeze. “He had a business with me or some excuse just to see me, rather than an advisor or the King himself.”

“Shit,” Niall realises the leader of the  _kryodi_ ’s intention. “Lou, I met Liam last night.”

“What did he say?” Louis well knows that Liam is a warlock with rare talent of foresight.

“He told me that one of the  _kryodi_  has a future intertwined with mine,” Niall whispers to the immortal. “I think the leader is the one he meant.”

-

Fjolnir chuckles as his scrying mirror shows him the image of his potential mate and his best mate, an ice faerie he visited earlier.

“Oh, how I love being back in the world,” he looks at the image with a contented expression. His face seems to have forgotten a proper smile after aeons of imprisonment. “I shall stir up some death and destruction like I did thousands of years ago.”

He unfurls the wings that were presses against his bare back, his wings a mixture of crystalized frost and solid forms of shadow. The colours of grey frost and stygian black contrast beautifully.

“I’m back for you, my little Hroptr.”

-

“This is boring!” Louis sighs in the most dramatic tone he can muster. “This isn’t how the fourth day of the week should go!”

Zayn just rolls his eyes at his loving consort. They’re in the library of Louis’ palace, looking up the old documents on the  _kryodi_. The scrolls that look older than the race of Fey aren’t really helpful. All Zayn found was that they’re one of the oldest race of demons and that they tend to stay in cold places like the mortal countries like Canada and Russia. He rethinks about how old the scroll is if it mentions Canada. From the description from Louis, Canada is a relatively new county, less than two centuries old.

“What, do you want me to take you to Eye of Thor so we can watch the lightning streaking in the sky there?” Zayn scoffs. “This is for  _your_  best mate, not mine. I could be in my own palace and watching my  _nachtmare_ instead of hearing you whine.”

“I do not whine!” Zayn notes on how more dramatic Louis sounds. “Can we do research later?”

“Nope.”

Zayn feels a shaft of ice prodding at the wing-blade of his right wing and just waves his hand to bring forth fire and melt it away. Louis huffs and goes back on reading the old scrolls.

“Can we do more interesting stuff?” Zayn hears his consort-slash-fiancé suggest. He lifts his gaze from what he was reading —  _the cold ones, unstoppable even by the oldest daemons who can control fire perfectly —_ andsees that the ice faerie bloody took his shirt off. Unlike most fey who hates hiding their wings, foregoing a tunic, Louis just wears tunics all the time. Without the barrier of the shirt from the mortal realm (it has the words ‘fuck off, ‘tude on’ etched on it), Zayn can see the archaic symbols that criss-cross Louis’ torso, the symbols depicting Louis of his bloodline. The deep sea-blue symbols even say that somewhere along the way, his blood is directly from the Norse goddess Hel.

“Louis,” Zayn starts but the other faerie crashes their lips together. Zayn is literally lost for words when Louis  _really_  starts to kiss him, with face-cupping and bodies embracing each other. He kisses back, ravaging Louis’s warm cavern of mouth with hunger. He feels so alive, despite how cold rest of Louis’ body feels against his hot one. Generally, fey people from different kingdoms don’t mix, due to the fact one can suppress other. Louis doesn’t mind it, no, not when they are fated mates.

Mates, which ties into the concept of soulmates, can’t ignore each other. Zayn’s advisors considered waiting for one of Louis’ sisters to mature so that they could marry instead but Louis’ mother, the Queen of the Ice Fey, knew that Zayn and Louis were mates.

Some supernatural creatures like witches and warlocks can be mates with someone without the soulmate bond but they don’t mind it one bit. They believe whoever they’re fated to be mates with is their soulmate anyhow.

During his thought process, Louis used his bloody magic to rid themselves of their pesky clothing and now they’re both standing naked. They had sex before so being naked isn’t a new concept but the idea of about to go at it (as Louis put it with the slang term of the mortals) at the library is.

“Fuck, Louis, you drive me mad,” Zayn growls, turning Louis around, pressing their back and chest together. He can feel Louis’ back moving just a tiny bit as his heartbeat accelerates. “I can’t ever get enough of you.”

Louis moans just as Zayn starts to push in, careful not to hurt the other entity. Zayn prefers stretching Louis before making love but he can feel the urgency via their telepathic link and it’s not like they can bleed to death if  _anything_  goes wrong. Louis clenches his arse around Zayn once he fully bottoms out, making Zayn feel like he’s gone headers. He grips onto Louis hips and starts to drive into the tight heat, loving how much Louis sounds fucked out already. He attaches his lips to the hollow of Louis’ neck between the shoulder and his jaw — his soft spot — and starts suckling on it. Louis sucks in a breath, making a flurry of snowflakes appear around them but Zayn’s halo of flames are quick to extinguish them. The built of sexual gratification makes it hard for Louis to contain his magic that is in form of his wings and they sprout from his back. Zayn loves this sight — the sight of ice-crystalline feathers fanned out beautifully, his face scrunched up from pleasure  _Zayn_  is giving him. Usually, the show of Louis’ wings mean he’s close so Zayn wraps his hand around Louis’ prick and he spurts over his hand almost simultaneously. Zayn grunts as Louis clenches rhythmically around him and that’s curtains for him. He shouts out Louis’ name as he empties his load deep inside of Louis.

“So,” Louis says, totally debouched. “Which scroll were we looking at again?”

“You attractive, hard to say no to piece of melting icicle,” Zayn swears with half-felt words. “I’m no longer in mood to read.”

“You can never say no to my arse.”

_No, I cannot._

-

It’s a brand new day and Niall still has that annoying feeling of being watched.

It’s also day three of his hunt after this demon —  _kryodi_ , as Liam told him — and he hasn’t a slightest bit of clue where the fuck this demon is hiding. From what Louis told him, the  _kryodi_  prefer the cold, and they have ancient powers unheard of. Unlike most ancient bloodline of demons, the  _kryodi_  aren’t originally angels, but born demons. Their hands can transform into talons of raptors and their eyes go serpentine in their full demon forms. Really powerful ones can manifest wings, even.

“God, I can really use some location spell from Liam,” Niall grouses as he scans the street he’s been walking on for last half-hour. “Some demons are traceable.”

“HELP!” The call is rather ear-splitting and Niall wonders for a second if the victim is a banshee. “SOMEONE HELP ME, THIS THING IS TRYING TO EAT ME!”

Niall runs towards the voice the fastest he can and he isn’t prepared for what he sees.

There’s a band of rogue demons and vampires, ganged up on one person. Other than the crumpled shirts on the demons and vampires, it seems like there hasn’t been much of a fight.

Niall takes aim with his bow-gun after loading it with wooden pikes. He shoots at the hearts of the vampires — who disintegrate into dust after being shot — and quickly changes his ammo to blessed silver pikes for the demons.

Thankfully, the supernatural creatures he killed are just slimes so they don’t put much of a fight.

“Hey, you alright?” Niall puts his hand on the shoulder of the poor boy and makes a mistake of looking into those piercing jade-green eyes.

Later, he won’t be able to describe what he felt the moment their eyes locked. He can’t concentrate on the halo of long, messy curls or the cute dimples that made a quick appearance. Something deep inside of him clicked together.

“Hi,” the baritone voice of the stranger makes Niall’s heart flutter. “You just saved my life, you saved me!”

“No need to repeat yourself but yeah, I know a thing or two about the Night Creatures,” Niall can’t help but smile at the adorableness of the green-eyed beauty. “I’m Niall.”

“Call me Harry,” the bloke — Harry — extends an arm. “Thank you for saving me from those, I guess, vampires.”

“Well, two of them were demons but welcome,” Niall takes the hand and that’s the second mistake. As soon as their hands meet, he feels an electric jolt shooting up his spine. “What were you doing alone?”

“Stupid reasons,” Harry tells with the faintest trace of a blush. “I’ll tell you in another time.”

“Well, you can add another to the list of stupid things ‘cos I think I’d like to get you hot cocoa or something,” Niall smiles at Harry. “Chocolate helps you calm down your nerves.”

“With someone as cute as you, I can’t say no,” Harry chagrins. Niall notes in the very back of his mind that he looks like the Cheshire cat from  _Alice in Wonderland_. “I reckon you’re buying?”

“Yeah.”

-

“No, George, I do not need more nectar, gods,” Louis growls when his personal servant, a young faerie only by age of eighty-seven in human years, brings him a glass of the said liquid. “I just want Zayn to come here today.”

“King Zayn sent a messenger who told me His Highness can’t make it today,” George looks apologetic and scared at the same time. Since Louis is next in line for the throne, he bloody should be. “He sent for you that the best he can do is maybe come here at dawn.”

“Well, send for him back that I need his flaming arse in my palace tonight,” Louis snaps at the poor faerie. It’s not the foetus’ fault that Zayn is caught by his work. “And you need to bring more feathers for my Nefertiti.”

The  _lénoa_  looks up from her grooming when her name is mentioned. Being a magical creature, the feline animal understands human speech perfectly. She pads over to Louis and nuzzles at his thigh with her fuzzy head.

“Yes, your Grace,” George bows his head respectfully. The icicles forming at the feet of him shows that George is tad bit annoyed. “I will be back shortly.”

Louis doesn’t know how, but he has a talent of setting people off without even trying. The only person — or faerie, for that matter — who doesn’t is Zayn. Mayhaps because Zayn is in love with him.

Louis reaches over to the bedside table and plucks a single grape from the bundle when he feels a presence of someone inside his head.

 _“Zaynie!”_  Louis practically shouts in the telepathic link.  _“I thought you were busy?”_

 _“I still am, ugh,”_  Zayn sounds super-disgruntled.  _“I just need to deal with the case of_ empousai _and then I can return to your loving embrace._ ”

 _“The_ empousai _? The vampires who can walk in daylight?”_  Louis is really surprised. “ _I thought they were all locked up in Tartarus?”_

 _“Some rogue witch freed them, fuck it, really,”_  Zayn grunts again. _“One of the_ empousai _came directly to my kingdom.”_

Empousai are the vampires who can walk in daylight and once they reach a certain age, they can shape-shift into animals. Deadly is the understatement of the century.

Louis wants to add something but the connection breaks without much warning. He can sense the distant fear from Zayn.

What’s happening to Zayn?

-

Niall lives alone.

So waking up to a warm body next to his with the sunlight seeping through his window is really a shocker.

“The fuck?” Niall scoots from the warmth and ends up fall off the bed. “Ugh.”

“Not a morning person?”

Niall remembers Harry now. He remembers saving his arse from a group of vampires and demons and Niall offered to take him to café for some hot cocoa. They ended up talking for ages and since it was really late, Niall took Harry home.

It’s also the first time Niall took someone, never mind a stranger, home. He isn’t too sure about Harry, but he knows there’s some sort of connection between the two of them.

“You fell asleep mid-sentence,” Harry supplies, oblivious to the fact that they’re both only clad in their boxers. “You were describing some gruesome battle with a vampire and you just zonked out.”

“Great,” Niall just buries his head into the sheets in front of him. “Just kill me and end my miseries.”

“You saved my life so I can never kill you.” Niall thinks Harry’s eyes change colours to aqua-blue for a split second but dismisses the thought.

“You owe me big time, I guess, but I’m a Hunter. It’s my duty to save people from those nasty creatures,” Niall offers a smile to Harry. “Do you want me to cook breakfast?”

“Waffles are my favourite.”

 

Niall takes sweet time in getting dressed into a pair of joggers and a loose t-shirt that doubles as pyjama tops a lot of the times. By the time he’s down, he can smell bacons and omelettes wafting through the air.

“Sorry about going through the fridge without telling,” Harry looks up from the frying pan just long enough to flash an apologetic smile. “I couldn’t find the waffle machine so I thought the least I could do was make sides.”

“It’s in the cupboard right beside the stove,” Niall stretches his arms out. “I’m sort of short so I never keep the kitchen/cooking stuff in the cupboards way above me.”

“Understandable,” Harry opens random cupboards until he finds plates and takes them out; he places the bacons and omelettes in a presentable, fancy way. “Hope you like cheese omelette, love.”

“Love it, actually.”

 _Yeah, that’s not the only thing I love_ , Niall’s surprised by the voice inside his head.  _Maybe I love your curls already._

“Other than the demon hunting business, what do you do, Mr. Niall?” Harry puts  _Eggos_  into the waffle toasters. “You must have a cover-up.”

“I work at Tesco’s sometimes,” Niall shrugs. “Literally sometimes. I just get shifts whenever the employer can’t find someone else.”

“So your boss with the Hunters thing pays you loads?”

“Curious, aren’t you?” Niall shoots back, not unkindly. “Those can get you killed with the work policies.”

“Can’t kill me for those,” Harry grins like a cat again. “I bet not killing an innocent is on the list of rules you’ve got.”

“You’re right on that but people who know too much either ‘disappear’ or get recruited,” Niall supplies. “But I think you don’t really want to join us.”

“I’ve my reasons why I can’t.”

 -

Niall has to kick Harry out of his flat eventually, but he doesn’t want to. The Code of Hunters imply a Hunter must live in solitude unless they’re in a relationship another Hunter. Closure to another, uninitiated human means exposure to the outside world and even initiated, they’re aren’t reliable.

“I had fun in last whatever hours,” Niall smiles at Harry. “But I think you’ve got a family who misses you.”

“Yeah, you’re right on that, love,” Harry’s eyes flit to Niall’s lips. “I want to do one thing before I go, okay?”

Niall nods and before long, Harry’s soft lips descend onto his, and that, right there, is his third mistake. By letting Harry kiss him, Niall can’t get rid of the thoughts of wanting  _more_  from Harry.

“Good-bye, Niall,” Harry whispers as he sets his foot outside. Niall wants to stop the other but he bloody can’t because of his job. “May the gods be with you.”

The words trigger something and stir up an image that Niall isn’t familiar with.

It’s a scene of tall, silver-blond man kissing a brunet, both donning the warrior’s mails and other equipment.

-

Louis is proper worried, sat on his chaise he loves to lounge on in Zayn’s embrace.

Ever since his telepathic link got cut off by some intruder, he hasn’t heard from Zayn and usually, the Flame Fey king checks up on Louis ever hour.

He considers taking a transport (hear: teleporting) to the Flaming Woods part of Alfheim but he fears whoever attacked Zayn can still be lurking about. For all he knows–

 _“Louis!”_  Zayn’s voice rings out inside Louis’ head.  _“Sweet Loki, I thought I was dead!”_

 _“My hearth, what happened?”_  Louis’s never heard Zayn sounding so alert.  _“You’re never caught off-guard.”_

 _“The_ kryodi  _contacted you, right?”_  Zayn sounds like he’s still catching his breath.  _“That’s what Fjolnir told me, fuck.”_

 _“The arsehole leader of the demons attacked you?”_  Louis feels his body temperature dropping below zero, halfway shifted into his natural form of an ice faerie.  _“He promised me truce!”_

 _“Not with_ my _people, apparently. Did you know that the_ kryodi _needn’t physical contact to temporarily steal our magic?”_  Zayn informs Louis.

Well, shitting fuck, this is more serious than he thought.

 _“Is that why it took longer for you to drive him off?”_  Louis tries to sound collected and fails. _“Normally, you absorb the demon’s powers as part of your legacy and use that for your own advantage.”_

 _“Yeah, the fucker kept honing off of my fires and I was literally too depleted to melt him or some shit. He’s clever, Louis_ , _”_ Zayn sounds worried, like Louis was the one who was just attacked. _“He chose the moment my guard left my throne hall to literally teleport here and he_ doesn’t  _have the invitation. Unlike most demons, he can just appear anywhere he pleases.”_

Louis knows he’ll be fucked whether he accepts the contract with the  _kryodi_  or not.

-

Fjolnir is content with how the orchestrated game he started is going so far. His Hroptr is clueless that he is to be betrayed by someone he trusts the most and the best part is that Fjolnir made it happen so that Hroptr has no one but _him_  to trust as an ally.

“My dear Hroptr,” he whispers to the image shown by his scrying mirror. “It may have been aeons since the last time we were in love but your very soul is linked to mine.  _You’ll always be mine, this I swear as my Oath_.”

-

Niall giggles as Harry hand-feeds him a chocolate-dipped strawberry.

It’s quarter to four in the afternoon and they’re having whatever you call it if the meal is between lunch and dinner. (Linner? Dunch?)

There’s a small buffet near Niall’s flat and Niall just thought it’d be okay to take his friend for last 68 hours — it’s not like he counted — and they just get along so well. He can’t put exact words around it but there is a  _connection_  between their souls.

“I can tell you like this fatty food,” Harry jokes, dangling another chocolate-dipped strawberry between his long fingers. “Does your boyfriend ever do this for you?”

“Three days and you already know I’m gay?” Niall laughs, partially because he loves laughing around Harry, and bites the strawberry off of the brunet’s fingers. “But yeah, I wish my boyfriend did.”

“Past tense so you’re single?”

“If I weren’t, you wouldn’t have been allowed to kiss me the first official day we became friends,” Niall licks the dripping chocolate from his lips. “I’m not the type to get in a relationship with me, you know, job.”

“I’d hate to keep the biggest secret from my partner, really,” Niall takes notes in how Harry doesn’t specify the gender. “I fell in love quite a long time ago and Fate took my happiness away.”

 _“Fate will never take you away from me as long as I love you, Hroptr_ , _”_  the scene flashes into Niall’s head and he sees the same warriors standing toe-to-toe, their foreheads touching.

“Niall?” The blond Hunter refocuses and sees Harry’s jewel-green eyes narrowed from concern. “You sort of zoned out on me.”

“Um, flashback,” Niall smiles wryly. “It doesn’t happen with me that often.”

“Bet I triggered it, eh?” Harry wiggles his finely shaped eyebrows. “Someone as hot as me is bound to make someone remember something.”

“And apparently modest,” Niall rolls his eyes. “Your words sound hauntingly familiar, don’t ask me how or why.”

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

Niall nearly spits his orange-mango juice out. How can Harry pick that up so quickly?

“Well, my warlock friend is a firm believer of that shit,” Niall dodges the question a little. “I don’t believe someone has a soul.”

“There are so many interpretation of the basics of a soul and ancient Egyptians believed your body was made up of three essentials,” Harry’s eyes light up a little. “There was  _ka_ , the soul or  _essence_  of life.  _Ba_ is the spiritual part of the person, the part that makes of the personality trait. Then lastly, there’s  _ahk_ , the physical body himself. Technically, the Egyptians didn’t believe in soul thing but they believed in afterlife subject.”

 

“Your point?” Niall can’t decide if his eyes can narrow even more than they are right now. “Sounds irrelevant.”

“Whatever your belief is, I believe one person, or any living,  _moving_ organism is bound to find the One,” Harry grins. “Swans mate for life and when one dies, the other follows suit.”

“Morbid, and we’ve just met, like, three days ago,” Niall wants to thank Harry on the Egyptian myth mini lesson. “Do you think I was reborn, Harry?”

“Egyptians — the ancient ones anyways — believed someone’s  _ka_  could be reborn into a new life form,” Harry shrugs. “Maybe you were too.”

“Ah, the Hunters call it Wild Souls,” Niall smiles at the bitter memory of the lesson. “They’re called wild not because that’s the nature of the person, but the nature of the soul since after so many rebirths, the soul loses its grip on the living, not to mention the memories gained over centuries of existence piling up.”

“When I was in college, I studied some culprits,” Harry starts, making Niall listen to him. “It states that the reincarnated souls, no matter how many times, they’ll never lose their intention of finding the one they were destined to. That’s the principle of being reborn so many times; love.”

“I don’t believe in love,” _not after my family was torn from me_. “It’s not real for the likes of me.”

“If you save innocent people from the monsters you haunt, I think that’s a form of love. Love and protection are often linked,” Harry looks like he wants to make Niall believe in the concept of love. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel it.”

“The urge to fuck you the next time I take you home?” The words come out in a whispered yell. “It’s been there since the day I met you and I want to ignore the fact that I’ve found my soulmate. Hell, I denounce it, the possibility of us being meant for each other.”

“You started having flashbacks of your old lives when you met me,” Harry’s lips twitch up into a smirk. “What if I’m the cause of that?”

“You can’t be a warlock, you wouldn’t have been attacked by a group of vampires and demons if you were,” Niall refuses to believe the  _other_  possibility. “Even if you’re a hybrid, you’ll always start with practising magic.”

“I’m sorry, Niall.”

Harry walks out of the buffet, leaving Niall crying his eyes out.

-

Part of the game Fjolnir devised is that he leaves Hroptr utterly heartbroken. It was a dick move (as the mortals say) to imply he doesn’t want Hroptr but it was necessary.

“With a broken heart, you will reject everyone,” Fjolnir whispers into the darkness, watching his soulmate sobbing uncontrollably through the scrying mirror. “Only then, my little love, you’ll learn to love me.”

-

“I need to tell Niall,” Louis insists to Zayn. “I don’t care if my mother bloody wants us to work on our wedding detail, I want to alert my bloody friend!”

“Louis,” Zayn says in an alarmingly hard tone. “I know you owe him your life, and that’s something  _I_  can never repay, but our people need us.”

“I don’t care!” The words, combined with Louis’ fury, makes a spear of ice erupt from the ground. “You can do whatever the fuck you want ‘cause I’m going.”

 

The next second, Louis feels the familiar tug of gravity. Zayn is stood next to him, offering him a hand to stand up himself.

“Was that necessary?”

“Very,” Zayn smirks at his consort. “You were yelling at me so I thought a little visit to your human friend wouldn’t hurt.”

“I don’t really–”

Niall’s sobs are really hysteric and the first thing Louis hears. He uses his magic to fling the door open and glides towards the human boy. The cushion on the sofa is absolutely soaked with the tears so he gets the sense that this isn’t a five-minute crying session.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Louis presses his lips atop Niall’s blond hair. “Did you get fired?”

“Harry is the  _kryodi_ , Louis,” Niall’s face is mottled red, hopefully from crying, not rage. Those two never get along in Louis’ opinions. “He told me that–”

“I’m sorry, Ni, but I don’t want you hurt so I’m making you forget,” Zayn starts before Louis can stop his fiancé. He already feels the pulses of Ancient Magic. “You don’t remember anything Harry told you about his intentions. You only remember your date with Harry went well and he kissed you goodbye. He’s going to pick you up tomorrow and for now, you’re taking a nap.”

“You arse,” Louis slaps Zayn on his back, right between the wing-blades. “You think taking the memories away is a good thing?”

“But it was good-willed.”

Both fey turn around to see a smirking immortal with wings.

_The scrolls said only the strongest of them can manifest wings!_

“Fjolnir, we meet officially,” Zayn grits, a halo of fire appearing behind him. “It wasn’t nice of you to distract me with the  _empousai_.”

“You’re a strong one, Zayn,” Fjolnir sniggers. “Thank you for doing the mind-erase. It would have killed a little part of me to do it myself.”

“What are you playing at, Fjolnir?” Louis casts the question. “Clearly, it’s not to get your soulmate to trust you.”

“You’ve figured out that he’s my soulmate but not the entire story?” The amusement is so thick, Louis can practically cut it with a knife. “He and I were acquainted so many aeons ago.”

“The story of two lovers,” Louis sucks in a breath.

“Fuck.” Zayn summarises.

-

Niall wakes up with a killer headache, which isn’t unusual but he doesn’t remember drinking any alcohol. The only time he woke up with a non-hangover headache is the time his family passed away and he fell asleep, crying.

“Morning, Niall,” a voice giggles, a voice Niall loves so much. “I made you waffles and bacon strips, is that alright?”

Niall nods, knowing he can trust Harry. Maybe they were watching  _The Fault In Our Stars_  together and that triggered his headache.

 

“Slept well?” Niall loves how Harry is more self-efficient than he. “You were fidgeting in your sleep.”

“Just some dreams,” Niall pecks Harry’s cheek. “Y’know, the one where I kill dragons and shite. Really entertaining.”

“You drool,” Harry supplies oh-so-helpfully. “But you’re lucky I find you cute.”

“Who can call this face not cute?” Niall gestures at his cute face. “Besides, I’ve the Irish charm, no one can ever call me ugly.

“I want to kick you out of your own place.” Harry sighs.

-

The breakfast ends up being Harry hand-feeding Niall his bacons, which results in Niall sucking off the bacon grease from his fingers. Niall just giggles when Harry adjusts his trousers.

“You’re evil,” Harry says in a dramatic tone Louis would be jealous of. “Really, you look like an angel but you do things that aren’t safe for me.”

“Is kissing you one of them?” Niall closes the distance between their faces, their lips barely a hair-breadth apart. “Christ, you’re like the drug an addict craves, the very air that fills my lungs. You are the light of my existence.”

“I feel like I should be the one saying that, Hr — Niall,” Harry presses their lips together, garnering a grunt from the human. Niall loves kissing Harry, but the little electric push when they have physical contact isn’t all that fun. The kissing part is good, beyond good, but he wants to know why they have this connection.

“Is it weird I’ve fallen for you?” Harry whispers against Niall’s lips. “I can’t explain the feeling, you make me feel so alive.”

“I know I can’t resist you,” Niall whispers back. “Be mine, and only mine.”

“I already consider myself yours eternally,” Harry smiles. “Be my boyfriend.”

-

“Zayn,” Niall greets the old faerie. “What are you doing here?”

“I think it’s time we had a chat, you and I,” the celestial has his wings fully on display — something Niall hasn’t a say to — and usually, Zayn visits Niall with Louis. “It’s about the  _kryodi_.”

“I’m sort of on a mission to kill the  _kryodi_  that came here.”

“Listen, Niall, you’ve an old blood of the Hunters running in your bloodstream,” Zayn starts, the flames on his wings growing brighter. “That’s why you’re simply the best at what you do. It’s in your blood — quite literally — to hunt the demons and vampires.”

“And?”

“You’re a special one.” The fire in Zayn’s eyes are intense enough to frighten Niall.

-

“Sire,” one of Fjolnir’s informant bows. “I think you need some rest.”

“I’m the oldest of our kind,” Fjolnir dismisses the grunt. “It’s not that hard to–”

“You’re not fully  _corporeal_ ,” the fledgling reminds Fjolnir. “Your physical body has been cast into the Void so that you can never fully regenerate.”

“That’s why I need the Gemini coven,” Fjolnir grins as the frost-fire grows in height. “They have what I seek.”

-

“You’re a bitch,” Louis hisses at Niall. “You can’t just date Fj — Harry!”

“And why’s that? He makes me believe in love again,” Niall refutes, his arms folded against his chest. “I know he’s my soulmate, you can see it too.”

“He isn’t the most reliable,” Louis huffs. “You don’t know anything about him other than the fact that you had to save his sorry arse.”

“It’s my Code to save his arse from harm,” Niall sighs, brushing his fringe back. “I…I love him, okay?”

Louis lets out a shriek a banshee would be proud of.

“Harry has Darkness surrounding him!” Louis is now holding onto Niall’s shoulders. “Can’t you bloody feel it? He’s an ancient one, one of the  _kryodi_  you’re supposed to capture! Next time you fucking see that slime, ask him where he’s from and when he hesitates, incur the Wrath of Odin.”

-

“We aren’t watching  _The Fault In Our Stars_ ,” Harry sighs when Niall does his puppy face. “It’s overrated.”

“Fine, we’ll play twenty questions then.”

“What you love the most about me?”

“Your eyes. Favourite meal?”

“Your dick. Oldest memory?”

“Crawling off of a sofa. Where are you from?” Niall hopes that Louis is wrong.

“Well, that’s a good question.” Harry starts. “I haven’t been–”

“ _Protector of the warriors, the Wise One,_ show me the truth this creature is hiding from me!”

Nothing happens at first so Niall sighs in relief.

Then the change happens.

The Wrath of Odin unveils all sorts of magic and with that, he can feel the chill spreading in his flat. Harry’s eyes are paler, not the usual jade-green but turquoise with a Mark on his right iris. His skin pales until it’s snow-white with blue swirls. His pupils contract until they’re nothing but twin slits of a snake. The wings are the last to appear, two pairs of grey, solid frosts contrasting the blackest shadows in corporeal form.

“So Louis and Zayn told you, eh?” Harry’s eyes darken just a tad bit. “Did they tell you I’m Fjolnir, which means ‘hiding one’ in Old Norse?”

“Fuck off,” Niall manages not to cry. “Did you put the false memories in my head to mess with me? Make me believe that I was your mate?”

“You _are_  my mate, Niall, or as I prefer — Hroptr,” Harry sounds like the human-wannabe him, not the cold demon he actually is. “I am Fjolnir of the  _kryodi_ and you were once Hroptr of the First Order.”

Niall curses in Gaelic. Of course, with his fucking luck, he’s an actual Wild Soul whose original form is that of an archangel.

Archangels are straight from the Bible — sort of — and they don’t just fuck around. They are the _real_ immortals who can’t die unless they break the rules. From what Niall gathers, the angels who continued to serve God, they remained in power.

Some angels mated with others and the second generation of angels were born. Unlike their parents, they disliked the rules so they openly interacted with humans and some of them started to worship the angels as deities.

The part Niall comes in is when Hroptr was born.

The angel Hroptr is the only son of the great Gabriel, the Messenger of God. He went to the mortal plane to see how the humans were and met Fjolnir, according to the story. The exact story of how they fall in love varies but they did more than falling in love.

As punishment, Hroptr’s wings were taken and he became mortal. He settled as a warrior of the Nordic gods and that’s where the story ends.

“You’re delusional,” Niall tells his possibly soulmate — maybe even a mate in sense of supernatural senses of things. “I can’t be the archangel from the Old Age.”

“I can feel it in your soul and take it from a demon,” Harry — Fjolnir — insists. “The first time we kissed in your current lifetime, that’s the reason why your dreams of your past got unlocked.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realise you’re my mate earlier,” Niall spits the words. “I’m not your toy, or someone who can just be a personalised fucktoy.”

“Can you feel it? The palms of your heart?” Fjolnir looks exasperated. “I never wanted to hurt you but you are the Angel Hroptr, my only love.”

“You were locked in the coldest part of Neiflheim, you couldn’t have possibly met me all those years ago,” Niall shakes his head. “I hate you!”

The word hangs in the air like Niall said something drastic.

“Niall—”

Niall can’t think straight with the myriad of rage, lost, lust, confusion and love. He just tackles the demon onto the nearest flat surface — which happens to be the sofa — and attacks Harry/Fjolnir with his lips. He knows the basics of sex, yes, but it’s been ages since he last had someone for sex, never mind kissing. The kiss is fuelled by the mutual fury and lust and Niall just lets go and feels Harry’s tongue spiking against his. There’s no finesse in it, not really, only wild passion that has to be burnt out.

 

Niall just flushes a deep shade of red once he’s gloriously naked with Harry/Fjolnir. He’s half-expecting this scene to give him another flashback but it doesn’t.

“I still hate you,” Niall growls as Harry drags his lube-slick fingers out of his hole. “This doesn’t change anything.”

Harry just smirks, a fearsome expression with his skin mottled with the Mark of a demon. The Sigil — Niall thinks it’s called — depicts just how old and powerful Fjolnir is. Naked, there isn’t anything to cover up the dark beauty his marks tell. Without any warnings, Harry pushes in and Niall just feels so full. He feels the tip of Harry’s erection pressing into his prostate and that alone is enough to make him go headers.

“ _X’ri té,”_ Harry tells Niall in Demontongue, which roughly translates to ‘my dear’. “ _Grŝa tui.”_

The last part is hard to understand for Niall, not only because it’s the forgotten language of the immortals, but also because it’s a promise.

“C’mon, fuck me all proper,” Niall growls at the lack of movement. “I can fecking take it!”

Harry grins and starts fucking into Niall, snapping his hips at an inhuman speed. He drives into Niall at a forcible pace, making Niall sees stars just from the ecstasy of it. No, this is pure bliss, closest thing to feeling something since Niall’s family died. He claws at Harry’s sort of sinewy back, huffing at how he can feel the welts disappearing almost soon after.

With Harry’s powerful strokes, Niall doesn’t really get a chance to really enjoy being ploughed into before he releases between their bodies but Harry just tugs at him, making him go half-hard again. He also dips his head down and captures Niall’s lips in a frenzied kiss, making Niall growl into that. Harry thrusts into Niall at a lazy pace, jerking him off, and when Niall comes for the second time, they come together.

-

“That was fun,” Louis giggles as Zayn scowls at him, shaking the fluffs from the pillow out of his long, flowing hair. “C’mon, it’s fun to have a pillow fight like mortals!”

“Yeah, and now my awesome hair is looking messy.”

Louis stamps down the correction of how it always looks messy ever since Zayn decided to grow it out longer.

“There’s a better way of getting your hair messy,” Louis taps at Zayn’s thigh with his foot. “And all the possible options include both of us getting it hot ‘n sweaty.”

“You’re worse than an incubus on a rut,” Zayn tackles Louis down, growling from the rising lust, hopefully. “Are you sure you aren’t pregnant?”

“Wish I was,” Louis winks right before Zayn’s rough lips descend upon his. It’s magical, how they kiss like they starve for more kisses even after centuries. Louis bloody loves the feeling of Zayn and Zayn his. Clothes fly around and Louis huffs at how he is pressed into the headboard like a pillow. “This isn’t what I planned!”

“Hush.”

Zayn’s lips linger on Louis’ lips before they trek down a path, nipping at the jawline like he bloody does all the time, and yeah, the nipple play is enough to make Louis come. (He isn’t a sensitive bitch in heat so he doesn’t.) Zayn’s talented tongue delves into his navel, making him keen a (lot of) little. He laps at his flat stomach before reaching his destination of his hard prick.

Centuries of being lovers mean they know the buttons, and how to play with those. Zayn spikes his tongue up and down Louis’ leaking shaft, moans spilling. The fucking Flame Fey king loves to play with his food — cough cough, Louis’ dick — and the effects are unlikely to be favoured. Zayn chuckles, kissing the crown between the base and the main shaft before trailing a kiss up to the tip. It’s slick with pre-cum and spit, something Louis minds hell lot, and Zayn doesn’t pay much attention to it. Rather, he laps at the underside of his balls, just enough to bring Louis to the brink of an orgasm.

Louis loves every aspect of Zayn, and he’d enough time to, but the teasing side of Zayn isn’t good for his health. Zayn looks up at him, a smouldering shade of the embers, and his bloody tongue pushes inside his tight furl of muscles. Blowing and rimming, for Louis, are two different things. There isn’t a single action that is more intimate than having someone eat you out. The way Zayn’s tongue eases in, sheathed by his walls, and how his long tongue just jabs at his prostate to please him, there aren’t anything akin to that.

Zayn brings forth the attention to Louis’ neglected dick and lazily pumps him in time of his tongue-thrusts. And yeah, Louis just coats Zayn’s hand with his come with that finishing touch.

“Love you.”

“Love you even more,” Louis grins at Zayn, cuddling his hot consort into his arms. “Never let me go.”

-

Niall wakes up with the feeling of his back killing him.

Yeah, he’s a badass Hunter and one round of hot hate demon sex, he feels like he’s exhausted. In his defence, the demon fucked him like an animal.

“Morning, babe,” Harry greets him, surprising him enough to make him fall off the bed. “You thought I’d leave you during the night?”

“How did you disguise yourself as a human? Liam would’ve found out for me,” Niall growls at his lover-slash-soulmate. “I couldn’t find a trace of demonic powers from you.”

“I’m a _kryodi_ ,” Harry/Fjolnir reminds the young Hunter. “That means I can get a human vessel and masquerade as one.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“No, what’s really fucked up is that you won’t bloody accept our fates are bound,” Harry’s eyes go serpentine yellow. “Can’t you feel the soul bond?”

“I can’t, I’m assigned to kill you!”

“Call Liam,” Harry instructs. “I know he practises Ancient Magic.”

 

Liam doesn’t bother with creating a portal to Niall’s house; he actually drives to his house and looks amused that Harry is with Niall.

“I’m guessing that you did the shagging,” Liam sniggers. “I knew it would happen.”

“You freed the _kryodi_ ,” Niall feels the chills going down his spine. “That’s why no one else could detect it.”

“I did what the Moirai told me to do,” Liam doesn’t look all that apologetic. “But you want me to dispel the demonic part of Harry so that you can have a happily ever after.”

-

It takes couple hours for Liam to get all the ingredients and Niall grows impatient. If the spell fails, Niall has to kill Harry/Fjolnir. His very soul recognises the demon as his mate, the one who was created for him.

 

Liam starts the spell and the ancient tongue of Old Norse sounds too spooky. Niall speaks Gaelic in form of Irish and they definitely sound different. Gaelic is like leaves rustling whilst Old Norse is rough and cut off.

By the crescendo of winds around them, Niall knows the spell is almost done and he realises Harry is suspended mid-air. His wings are fanned out, a beautiful collage of frosty grey and stark black.

“Fuck no, this isn’t part of the plan!”

Louis makes a dramatic entrance, successfully gaining Niall’s attention. Liam continues with the spell but Niall can see the struggle.

Louis hurls a ball of ice at Liam, which Harry blocks with a column of flames.

“I was supposed to be the supreme ruler of–”

Niall throws the iron knife into Louis’ heart, killing him instantly. It’s not against the protocols to kill a faerie and Niall feels betrayed that Louis wasn’t a good faerie like he thought. The ice faerie’s body turns into dust.

Harry’s ear-splitting scream brings Niall’s attention back to the demon. The glow is ethereal, cocooning Harry’s entire body, and Niall doesn’t miss how Harry’s eyes glow pure gold right before the glow dissipates.

“It’s done,” Liam looks exhausted. “Harry is fully human now, minus the mortal lifespan.”

“I owe you tonnes.”

-

Louis takes the knife out of his heart as he coughs blue blood.

Zayn is too good to realise the Ice Fey kingdom are willing to cooperate with the _kryodi_ and create the new race of Fey — the Shadow Souls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY ENDING.
> 
> Title from both Ed Sheeran's "Bloodstream" and Adam Lambert's "Underneath". (And Within Temptation "The Howling."


End file.
